Packet-based communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across a computer network such as the Internet. Packet-based communication systems include voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) communication systems. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a VoIP system, the user must install and execute client software on their device. The client software provides the VoIP connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also provide further features such as video calling, instant messaging (“IM”), SMS messaging, and voicemail.
One type of packet-based communication system uses a peer-to-peer (“P2P”) topology built on proprietary protocols. To enable access to a peer-to-peer system, the user must execute P2P client software provided by a P2P software provider on their computer, and register with the P2P system. When the user registers with the P2P system the client software is provided with a digital certificate from a server. Once the client software has been provided with the certificate, communication can subsequently be set up and routed between users of the P2P system without the further use of a server. In particular, the users can establish their own communication routes through the P2P system based on the exchange of one or more digital certificates (or user identity certificates, “UIC”), which enable access to the P2P system. The exchange of the digital certificates between users provides proof of the users' identities and that they are suitably authorised and authenticated in the P2P system. Therefore, the presentation of digital certificates provides trust in the identity of the user. It is therefore a characteristic of peer-to-peer communication that the communication is not routed using a server but directly from end-user to end-user. Further details on such a P2P system are disclosed in WO 2005/009019.
A problem with packet-based communication systems is that a reliable connection to the internet with a sufficient bandwidth is required. Whilst this is generally not a problem when the user is at a known, fixed location (such as their home), this can be particularly problematic when the user is travelling. Wireless internet hotspots, provided by wireless local area network (“WLAN”) access points and appropriate hotspot software, are widely available for use by users when travelling. These are often available in public areas such as airports, cafes and stations. However, these hotspots are frequently not open and access is restricted and secured. These hotspots require the user to obtain login credentials from the hotspot operator in return for payment.
A protocol such as the Wireless Internet Service Provider roaming (“WISPr”) protocol can be used for accessing the hotspot. When the WISPr protocol is used, a user attempting to connect to the internet using a restricted-access hotspot is redirected to a login server of the operator of the hotspot. This redirection results in the display of a login page to the user. The login page prompts the user to either enter a username and password (for example if this has been purchased in advance by the user or provided as part of a pre-arranged billing arrangement) or enter credit card (or other payment) details. By entering the required information the user gains access to the hotspot and can connect to the internet, and is charged accordingly.
Accessing hotspots in such a manner is problematic. Firstly, there is a security issue with the user entering payment details into the login server of the hotspot. The user must have sufficient trust in the hotspot provider not to expose their payment details or personal data. Secondly, it is inconvenient for the users to enter payment details into the hotspot login server, as it requires them to have their payment details to hand. Thirdly, it is a slow process to manually log in and enter this information, which is inefficient if the user wishes to quickly access the internet to use the packet-based communication system.
There is therefore a need for a technique to address the aforementioned problems with accessing restricted WLAN hotspots.